Annalise Potter
by Fantasyluver98
Summary: I am Harrys younger sister. No one knows about me. He doesn't know about me. No one will ever believe me. No one will trust me. (Sorry if the summery ain't so good. Please read and comment anyway)
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous.  
I was just told that I have an older brother who was found before me in my house.  
I was told that he was the one that got cursed because they had just put me down for a nap when he came. In the spur of the moment they forgot that I was in the other room.  
Belatrix Lestrange found me screaming and took me before anyone could come find me.  
I ran away last week. 2 days before my birthday. My 11th birthday.  
My birthday is on July 30th. I ran to the leaky couldron when my letter showed up in front of me by owl. It mentioned my brother and explained as much as they could to me. professor Albus Dumbledore was to be coming to help me in a few hours.

I figured this all out in the past week and a half.  
I CAN'T WAIT!

-A.K.P-

I was sitting in the room professor Dumbledore payed for me to have when Dobby appeared.

"CRUD! Dobby! What are you doing here?" I scream at him. He just stares at me with his huge big green eyes.

"Dobby is very sorry miss, but Dobby was told by Mistress Lestrange to find yous and bring yous back miss."

"Dobby, I can't go back. You know what it's like Dobby. I can't go through that again." I gave Dobby my biggest puppy dog face possible. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year."

"No! No, no, no, no! Miss cannot go to Hogwarts. Great evil is coming to Hogwarts."

"Too late Dobby. I've made up my mind." Albus Dumbledore is now my hero because at the exact moment I close my mouth, he popped into the room. "Thank god Dumbledore! You are my hero!" He just smiled at me and chuckled.

"I have Impeccible timing." He suddenly got serious. "Let's have a nice long chat, shall we?"

**End of Chapter 1. What do ya think. Comment or I eat you.**

**JK- I' not JK, I just crazy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore is my hero!

At least he was, until my brother couldn't come to meet me.

Stupid Douche-bag!

Have you ever known the feeling of thinking that someone is there for you right before they ditch you? It's not fun.

REALLY. NOT. FUN.

Anyway... Dumbledore brought me to my brothers house but he wasn't there. All I got was someone yelling and screaming in my face and then the door being slammed.

Dumbledore then took me to Diagon Alley.

You now know what has happened in the last few hours!

"Dumbledore?" I look up at him tentatively.

"Yes?" His eyes bore down on me.

"I don't have any money. I don't want to be any trouble though!" I start to panic. What if he thinks I'm stupid or doesn't want to help me?

"Don't worry Annalise. We will get you money and then drop you off with the Weasleys when they come. Okay?" I nod my head vigorously.

I followed him up to the stone steps of a large building called Gringotts. It's the wizard bank. I've heard Bellatrix speak of it in passing a few times. There are Goblins inside.

"Dumbledore? Can I have my key please?" He just hands me my key in response.

"YAY!" I scream running into Gringotts and smiling at the goblins. There was a cute one that was probably really young. I run up to him and give him a big hug.

I then start walking like a normal person up to the front desk. I show the goblin the key and mumble, "Annalise Kathrin Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

He stares at me with an open mouth.

"I am Griphook. I would be delighted to help the last Potter." Griphook says. He looks a lot like the little goblin I hugged before.

I follow him into a cart. It pushes off and I start laughing. I stop just in time to see him open up a vault filled with coins and jewels. WOW.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore dropped me off in Diagon Alley. Nice fellow he is. Left me seconds after he brought me.

ANYWAYS...

I sat down in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley when I saw a boy with light blonde hair, pale skin and light gray eyes walk by.

"HELLO!" I should see if brain filters exist. If they do, I want one as a present.

He shot me an odd look which then became startled for some weird reason. He came over.

"You look a lot like me." WHAT? I have red hair and freckles. How the hell do I look like him. Sorry for the profanity. I grew up with Bellatrix after all.

"No I don't. I have red hair. Are you colour blind?" Maybe he's mental. Wait... that's me.

"No. You have blonde hair and gray eyes. Why did you think otherwise?" I pull a strand in front of my face. OMG! It's BLONDE! HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW?

"MY HAIR CHANGES COLOUR? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS? OH MY GOD!" I lowered my voice after he gave me a pained look. "How did I change how I look?"

"You must be a Metamorphagus."

"Metamorphawhat?" God I'm confused. I mean I know stuff about wizards, but to be fair I was locked in a cellar for months at a time so I don't know much.

"You. Are. A. Metamorphagus." God now he's talking to me like a ba- wait I know what it is now! I REMEMBER! HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE BRAIN!

I look at him and see another pained look. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"No. You yelled it out loud." Oh ha-ha.

"I'm Annalise. What's your name?" I said giving him my hand.

"Draco." He shook my hand and we fell into silence. Suddenly we both burst out laughing.

"WHY ARE WE LAUGHING?" I half screamed through my laughter.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He replied at the same volume. WOW. I am awesome.

"Are you in Hogwarts?" I was still panting from the laugh attack.

"I'm going into my second year." sweet. maybe I won't be alone.

"AWESOME!" Maybe I should stop yelling... :(

"Please stop yelling. I'm a Slytherin and proud of it." He had a haughty look on his face again. OMG! I just had a brain malfunction! I feel like I'm about to fall over! WHAT'S GOING ON!?

True to my ranting thoughts; I fell on my face!

"Hey, uh, Draco?" I looked up tentatively. "Could you help me up now?" He looked down at me and shook his head. crud, time to make deals and sweet talk. I am seriously stuck. "If you help me up before I count to ten, I'll try my hardest to be sorted into Slytherin." I started giving him puppy dog eyes.

He reached down and let me up! I am AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Draco" I heard a snotty voice say from behind me, "I've told you enough times not to interact with the filthy blood-traitors that call themselves Weasleys." He added a shudder as he said the name at the end.

"I. AM. NOT. A. WEASLEY." I stopped to calm down a bit. "I am Annalise Kathrin Potter."


End file.
